We've Got Time
by alice writes stuff
Summary: There are two sides to every story, and this one's no different. Poland and Lithuania talk after the Battle Of Tannenberg, and they start to realise they might like each other more than they realised. This is a re-write of my previous story for Day Three of LietPol Week. Hopefully this one's better.


They were home at last. The battle was over, and the victors were finally alone. Po sat behind Lithuania, brushing his hair. This was something that had become routine by now, and normally he wouldn't think anything of it, but tonight it was strangely comforting. Maybe it was the sight of Prussia's blade against Po's neck, and how close he'd come to slicing it. Eventually, Po stopped, and put the brush down. He moved to sit down in front of Lithuania. Taking hold of his hands, he smiled at him.

"Hey, Liet, cheer up! Today was a great day!" Lithuania hadn't even been aware he was frowning.

"I guess," he stood up, and got into bed. Po followed him.

"You guess? Come on, Liet! We won, and you got to be all bad-ass and stuff!"

"And you almost died."

"But I didn't, and it's because you were awesome!" This was new. Po never shared credit for a victory, and he was brilliant at twisting stories in his favour. Yet here he was, acknowledging the fact that he hadn't been the only one who contributed to their success. Maybe there was hope for this partnership after all. Then Po did something unexpected. He leaned over and kissed Lithuania on the lips, too quick for Lithuania to respond.

"Th-thanks for, like, saving me," his face was scarlet, and he was looking everywhere but at his friend.

"You're welcome," he smiled, "although to be fair it was the result of a good plan, and good timing. Now, we should probably get to sleep. Goodnight, Po," with that, he lay down. He would blow out the candle, but Po didn't like the dark, and he wouldn't be able to sleep in it. Soon, Po lay down to, and he felt warm arms around him as his friend hugged him. This had also become normal, and it was one thing he didn't mind being normal, as Po shared a lot better when they were like this. Tonight, however, Lithuania decided to change something about the routine, by deliberately returning Po's embrace, something that only normally happened in their sleep. He turned around and put his arms around Po. At that moment, he thought his friend might be right when he said they'd never fall. As long as there were days like this, they never would. He closed his eyes, and let sleep take over.

Poland, on the other hand, stayed awake a little longer. He couldn't quite believe what he'd done, kissing Liet like that. 'I can't do that again,' he told himself. This had to stay as a one-off, or at least something that only happened when Liet saved him. After all, wasn't that the normal response, when a guy saved you? Sure, if you were a princess in a fairytale. He sighed, turning away from the infuriating boy next to him. If he wasn't worrying about something, he was nitpicking something Poland did. If he wasn't nitpicking, he was worrying. To make things worse, when he wasn't doing either, when there was nothing to worry about or nitpick, he'd be making Poland feel confused, and uncertain. Worse, he wasn't even aware he was doing it. What was up with all this? Did Liet like him or something? Or was he reading everything wrong? Not one to sit on his problems, he decided to ask.

"Hey, Liet," he called, trying to keep his voice quiet, "you still awake?" there was a groan from behind him.

"I am now. What's wrong?"

"Do you, like, like me?"

"Yes, of course! What kind of a question is that?" Poland sighed.

"No, I meant _like _like me. Like, if I kissed you again, would you kiss me back?"

"Um... well, I do like you a lot. I'll say that. As for whether I'd return a kiss if you kissed me, I think so. I'd have to think about that one, though."

"Okay," Liet looked like he could barely keep his eyes open, and Poland was feeling the same. "let's just go to sleep and we can deal with this in the morning or whatever."

"Sounds good," Liet murmured, before falling back asleep. This time, though, Poland was only a few seconds behind.


End file.
